koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nemea
Nemea Langaster Dyneskal (ネメア・ランガスター・ディンガル) is an optional playable character in Zill O'll. Although both titles feature a different protagonist, Nemea is regarded as the major character who drives the plot forward in either game. He is heralded as one of the legendary heroes of the era and is the righteous heir to the Dyneskal throne. First feared and reviled as the "Half Demon" (半魔), his efforts to eradicate his grandfather's tyranny led to his heroic title as the "Lion Emperor" (獅子帝). His character's height for all of his appearances is 190 cm (6'3"). He is 26 years old in Zill O'll. Role in Games Zill O'll In spite of his appearances, Nemea is Emperor Balor's grandchild. His mother, Esalen, was the emperor's daughter who fell in love with a demon named Baltzer, the only demon who had the gift of a human appearance and heart. When Balor learned of the unholy union and the prophecy of his descendants killing him, he threatened to hold his chancellor responsible. Zofor thought to save his own skin by ordering the princess's assassination. Esalen fled the castle to save herself and her child, but ultimately lost her life in the Wiseman's Forest. Orphaus heard the infant's cries and decided to raise him. TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll instead reveals that he is a posthumous child who was freed from his mother's womb by Orphaus. When Nemea was a child, he thought Orphaus was his father and treated Kheryuneia as though she were his elder sister. He would only learn the truth of his heritage in adulthood. Feeling responsible for his grandfather's sins, he and his friends raised a massive army to oppose Balor. His natural charisma and resolve to usurp the throne rewarded him with several loyal followers in the following civil war. Among his army were twelve exceptional figures who would be famous for their exploits in the war. Nemea's reputation as a just and merciful hero rose to convince even his steadfast enemies to join his cause. Nemea and his band of heroes were successful in their campaign, and Balor was eventually slain. While Nemea is accredited by the populace to have dealt the final blow, TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll reveals that it was actually Areus who did the deed and lost his life in the process. Wanting to honor the sacrifice of his lost friend, Nemea swore to forever protect the people of the land. To avoid a dispute for the empire's successor, he graciously allowed his uncle Elmark to lead in his stead. He then chose to embark on an endless journey with hopes to slay the true evils in their world: the monstrosities of darkness. Five years after King Balor's defeat, he is known as a legendary mercenary. He continues his travels until Elmark's rulings become psychotic and blood-thirsty. Concerned for his uncle's well being he returns to his home, Ancient. Upon seeing his uncle's heart clouded by the very evil he seeks to destroy, he reluctantly strikes Elmark down. Nemea then becomes the formal Dyneskal Emperor. The protagonist can meet Nemea personally if they choose to raise a courageous and righteous hero who is high in levels. Nemea is searching for the forbidden weapons of darkness. At his command he has four accomplished generals (known as the Blue Dragon, White Tiger, Black Tortoise, Red Phoenix respectively) assist him in his scattered search. He even defeats his own father and wields his father's weapon, the Lance of Ruin, in his memory. Nemea's story path and ending lets players fight against the true villain of the series, Ulugh, the vengeful god of destruction. Warriors Orochi Nemea is pulled into the dimensional realm after the events in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. Having vanquished Balor, he continues his fight against the darkness. He arrives at Kyushu and aids the coalition army in battling Da Ji and Achilles. He and his troops volunteer to help the coalition since he senses they share the same cause. Nemea later helps the coalition rescue Da Ji at Sekigahara. Character Information Development When asked for the creative reasons for adding Nemea into [http://news.dengeki.com/elem/000/000/439/439344/index-4.html Warriors Orochi 3], the producer remarked that there are none. He said Nemea was added into the game to appease Zill O'll fans who wanted the character in another product. To follow on this concept, Nemea's attacks are relatively the same as the ones he performs in the previous Zill O'll game. Personality Nemea is best known as a steadfast and brave individual who believes in redemption. With a bold composure and a solid spear arm, he wins the hearts of his friends and enemies with stern yet heartfelt respect. He refuses to jump to conclusions and carefully weighs the consequences of his actions to the best of his ability. Devotion to his troops fuels his defining leadership, as he seeks to ensure the survival of all of his followers. The regret of losing his friend Areus later tinges these concerns with pangs of guilt and self-loathing, somewhat dampening his otherwise altruistic behavior. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares a minor rivalry with Achilles and is admired by Kai. Character Symbolism Nemea's name is lifted from the Nemean lion in Greek mythology, a ravage beast who resided at the mountain valley Nemea. Depending on the source, the lion is known as Typhon and Echidna's offspring. Heracles's first task for King Eurystheusv was to slay and skin it. He hunted for the beast for thirty days. As the beast was impenetrable to the weapons he carried, Heracles killed it by strangling it with his bare hands. He dragged his prize over his shoulders to present to the king, frightening those who bore witness to his stature. In one account of the struggle, Heracles skinned it after its death with its own claws. Its pelt then served as a mighty armour for him. Nemea's initial set of weapons for his Warriors Orochi appearance are small homages to the Zill O'll universe. His starting weapon, Ranka, is his personal lance of choice within the prequel title. The other weapons' names mention story concepts significant to his role in the series' canon, such as facing the Dragon Kings, slaying demons, and eradicating evil. Voice Actors *Rikiya Koyama - Japanese voice Quotes *"A warrior with good looks, tall and slender, a nice body... And dashing blond hair... I know I've said I want to have better luck with men, but don't you think you're clearly out of my league...?" :"...What's the matter? Such a mysterious girl." ::~~Kai and Nemea; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : : : Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : Fighting Style When he joins the party in Zill O'll, Nemea has above average stats. Throughout the game, he is vastly superior to the protagonist. By the time he becomes a party member, the main hero should either be on the same level or have surpassed his own stats. He is the only character in the game who keeps two weapons of darkness within his possession; the player cannot have him remove them and they cannot use them. Though his story path is difficult to activate, he rewards players by being one of the stronger attackers in the game with balanced spell casting abilities. Gallery Nemea-zilloll.jpg|Zill O'll artwork Nemea-trinityzilloll-render.jpg|TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll render WO3-Nemea.png|Warriors Orochi 3 render Nemea-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable crossover costume __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Zill O'll Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters